


Into the Lights

by LaoisePotter



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Kidfic, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoisePotter/pseuds/LaoisePotter
Summary: “Merry Christmas, Em. I can’t wait for the rest of them.”
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Into the Lights

“Baby.”

  
The legs under the tree shifted. After a bit of wiggling, Emma peeked out sideways from the branches and gave Alyssa a goofy smile. “Hey,” she whispered.

  
Alyssa giggled. “You’re so weird,” she whispered back. She dropped to her stomach on the carpet and wiggled her own way in next to her wife. “What are you doing under here?”

  
“Just looking.” Emma’s hand was drawing lazy circles on the back of the infant fast asleep on her chest. “It’s really a unique kind of beautiful, isn’t it?”

  
Careful to not bump Emma or the tree, Alyssa flipped herself over and stared up into the branches sparkling with tinsel and fairy lights. It was a perspective she’d never looked at a Christmas tree from before, and in its own odd way, it was beautiful. “Like a strange, fantastical forest.” Still looking upward, she reached over and ran a finger down the sleeping baby’s arm. “How long has she been out?”

  
“Almost this whole time. She tried to grab a couple ornaments before I turned her around and boom, out like a light.” Emma craned her neck to kiss the top of their daughter’s head and let out a contented sigh. “I can’t wait until she can enjoy all this with us.”

  
Alyssa dropped her hand to her side and slipped it into Emma’s. “Me too.”

  
They lay there quietly for a while, breathing deep and even as quiet holiday tunes floated in from somewhere deep in the house. “I think I want her to believe in Santa Claus.”

  
“That’s a bit of radical thinking nowadays.” Alyssa lolled her head over to look at Emma. “What makes you say that?”

  
Emma’s nose wrinkled thoughtfully. “Well...I was really happy when I believed in Santa. Even after I knew the truth, it still made me happy to see younger kids finding joy in someone so selfless and kind. I want her to believe in that sort of thing.” Lifting their joined hands, Emma pressed a kiss to Alyssa’s wrist. “And when she gets older, we tell her the cheesy truth: Santa is a piece of each and every one of us, and if she wants to, she can become a part of Santa’s plans as well.”

  
Alyssa shuffled closer and tucked her head into Emma’s shoulder. “How so?”

  
“Well, we’ll take her to soup kitchens, or charity drives, and we’ll show her how to wrap gifts and pick out the perfect present for somebody...and we’ll teach her to spread the love Santa Claus showered her with for years.”

  
“Hmm. That is indeed cheesy.”

  
With a chuckle and a grunt, Emma carefully moved the baby from her chest to Alyssa, keeping one hand on her back as she kissed her wife. “I wanna shower this little girl with as much Christmas love as I possibly can.”

  
Sweetly, Alyssa kissed her back, resting her hand atop Emma’s and threading their fingers together. “Merry Christmas, Em. I can’t wait for the rest of them.”

  
“Me too, ‘Lys. Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Secret Santa, Call!!


End file.
